La primera la última
by Vale.Chi
Summary: -Lo dijiste tú misma. Esto es una cita. La primera, y la última. Me permití darme el lujo de estar a solas con la mujer que no voy a poder tener nunca, como despedida. Pensé que estaba implícito, me parece increíble que tenga que decírtelo…  RufxSheryl


Este oneshot fue realizado para la actividad del Clockwise del día de San Valentín. Enjoy~! (25/02/2011)

**Disclaimer:** Bahh… todos sabemos que PH y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero vamos, hoy digan que sí y les doy una paletita, cortesía de las malvadas capas rojas ;D

* * *

**La primera; la última.**

- … Ruf?

-¿Sí, Sheryl?

-¿Debo suponer que estamos en una cita?

-Dadas las circunstancias, yo diría que sí.

-Interesante…

-¿Disculpa?

-Es la primera cita, Ruf.

-Lo sé, Sheryl.

Rufus Barma colocó delicadamente sus cubiertos encima de un precioso plato de porcelana que antes estuvo lleno de una deliciosa cena gourmet. Tomó la servilleta de tela de lino que yacía sobre sus piernas y se limpió la comisura de la boca, demostrando una calma y serenidad digna de un verdadero Duque. Después de haber terminado de cenar apropiadamente, levantó la vista un poco, con cierto desinterés, y observó como su acompañante hacia lo propio respecto a sus alimentos, terminando la faena solo un poco después que él.

-Ha sido una cena deliciosa, Duque Barma.

La vela que alumbraba desde el centro de la pequeña y elegante mesa titilo un poco cuando la joven soltó una risita encantadora.

-Todavía no soy el Duque, Sheryl. Me preocupa un poco que olvides detalles tan importantes, ¿tu memoria ha estado fallando últimamente de esta manera? Deberías atenderte.

-Cierra la boca, Ruf. Estoy tratando de ser amable.

-Lo eres siempre, Sheryl. No necesitas tratar.

-¿Siempre has de tener una respuesta a todo lo que digo?

-Siempre, mi Lady

-Nunca cambiarás…

La joven heredera al Ducado Rainsworth se mordió el labio inferior, desviando un poco la mirada, apenada.

-No quise…

-Lo sé. No debes preocuparte. Esa patética expresión tuya es prueba clara de que no lo dijiste con malas intenciones. No me siento ofendido.

-Debes dejar de hablarle así a las personas, Ruf, o vas a acarrearte un montón de malos sirvientes y nobles irritados. Y con tu nueva posición eso no te beneficiaría en lo absoluto.

Sheryl bebió un discreto trago de vino, conteniendo tanto como pudo un suspiro aliviado. Había temido haber ofendido sin querer a su amigo, con el ambiente general tan caldeado y dadas las circunstancias…

-Vas a casarte.

La copa de vino quedó inmóvil frente a sus labios. El suave olor a uva le mareo un poco. Después de medio minuto al fin consiguió articular:

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tú, ahora mismo. No pusiste atención cuando te dije que fueras siempre ambigua al contestar, Sheryl.

- …

-Felicidades.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo diferente.

-Lamento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas.

-Yo también lo lamento.

La joven sacó un pequeño abanico de papel de su holgada manga izquierda, y comenzó a abanicarse lentamente mientras el servicio, que acaba de entrar al salón donde tenía lugar su encuentro, levantaba la mesa con rapidez y se retiraba de igual manera. En todo ese tiempo no dijeron una sola palabra; más bien miraban a un punto en la pared al frente de ellos, situada a espaldas del otro, y concentraban toda su atención en él.

-Lo siento, Ruf.

-No tienes por qué. Tu decisión es por demás loable y acertada.

-No repitas tan descaradamente lo que trato de creer por mi misma, y no termino de aceptar.

-Debes estar tranquila, Sheryl. Es un buen hombre, y por encima de cualquier cosa este matrimonio convenido te permitirá tomar el mando del Ducado. Podrás legar a tus hijos el…

-¡Suficiente!

Se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad, golpeando la mesa con su puño izquierdo, aquel no que no sostenía el harisen.

-¡Suficiente! Deja de hablar como si casarme con otro fuera lo mejor que voy a hacer en mi vida, ¡no te lo permito!

-Sheryl, toma asiento por favor.

-¡No! ¡No voy a sentarme más! Esto no es una cita, me has traído aquí para terminar de desgarrarme el corazón y que pueda ir tranquila y resignada al altar. ¡No voy a permitir que hagas eso!

-Nunca fue esa mi intención, Sheryl…

-¡Ja! Te me has vuelto tan predecible Rufus, no puedes engañarme.

-Deja de decir tonterías. No hay nada más molesto que alguien que no tiene el completo conocimiento de un asunto y se propone a dar cátedra del mismo.

-¿Entonces para qué…?

-Lo dijiste tú misma. Esto es una cita. La primera, y la última. Me permití darme el lujo de estar a solas con la mujer que no voy a poder tener nunca, como despedida. Pensé que estaba implícito, me parece increíble que tenga que decírtelo… Que yo no pueda tenerte no quiere decir que el hombre con el que te desposes deba ser malo, que llevarás una vida miserable y que no serás capaz de ser feliz. Vivo para el conocimiento, Sheryl, y este indudablemente me dice que es el mejor proceder que puedes seguir. Ese, sin duda, no es el criterio de mi obstinado corazón sin embargo.

El arrugado pedazo de papel ventilador cayó de su mano, precipitándose al suelo silenciosamente. Avivadas gotas se precipitaron desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, bañando incluso el suelo en un recorrido silencioso. El sereno hombre pelirrojo alargó su mano, habiendo previamente retirado su guante blanco, y acarició la faz húmeda de su rostro.

-No llores, Sheryl.

-Cállate, estúpido.

-Es hora de que regreses a casa.

-Maldigo esta hora.

-Mañana a esta hora seré nombrado Duque.

-Maldigo esa hora también.

-Y yo maldigo todas las horas de aquí en adelante, porque no serás mía en ninguna de ellas.

Rodeó la mesa hasta quedar a su lado. Depositó un suave beso en su frente, y luego le tendió una mano en clara señal para acompañarla a la puerta.

-Debes irte, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-No te atrevas a correrme, Ruf –un nuevo abanico de papel adornaba su mano, usándolo ahora para darle un pesado golpe en el antebrazo a Rufus.

Se encaminaron a las puertas del salón a paso moderado, a la velocidad que un Duque debía desplazarse. Se detuvieron y Rufus deshizo el suave agarre sobre el brazo de Sheryl para despedirse con propiedad.

-Le agradezco la agradable velada.

-Ha sido un placer. Espero verla mañana en la ceremonia de mi nombramiento.

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré. Por cierto, muy pronto le haré llegar la cordial invitación a mis nupcias.

-Estaré complacido en recibirla, y en asistir. Que pase una excelente noche.

-Ruf…

-¿Sí, Sheryl?

-Esta fue mi primera cita.

-Lo sé, Sheryl. También la mía.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

**N/A:** juro que no podía controlar lo que pasaba en ese salón D: se han movido solitos, han hablado solitos, lo juro por mi vid! D: Y por si no se habían dado cuenta, he situado la historia en la época en que ellos eran jóvenes, en aquel tiempo en que probablemente Rufus se convirtió en Duque y Sheryl se casó. Yo me inventé que haya sido casi al mismo tiempo XD Aclarado eso continuemos XD

Jops, tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir un fic de estos dos, porqué sé que se aman, lo seeeeé y me duele mucho que no puedan estar juntos, por las dos razones ya expuestas aquí: Sheryl tenía que ser la cabeza de su propio Ducado, por lo que no podía estar con alguien con Ducado propio… Odio que los intereses sociales y políticos se interpongan entre el verdadero amor y el harisen ;-; Lamento mucho si les ha parecido OOC, tengan en cuenta que me ha salido en 20 minutos, lo he revisado 2 veces y he corrido a enviarlo al correo de Kay-chi para el concurso de fics valentinescos en el ClockWise XD Sé que suelo repetirme también, así que perdón de antemano por eso; si no lo he hecho hagamos de cuenta que nunca lo dije and be happy XD

Que el shalala sea con ustedes!


End file.
